Just a Simple Game
by Shorty
Summary: A innocent game may end up hurting someone
1. Default Chapter

Just a Simple Game  
  
Disclaimer: bloody freaking mother-**sigh** n/m I don't own Digimon  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and you should know da rest. I swear sometimes so if ya don't like that then read the other one *  
  
The night sky was dark and the wind's breeze was chilly to the touch. A beautiful full moon was shinning down on Odiba. The streets were quiet and peaceful. It seemed like a perfect night, with no troubles at all, but all of that would come to an end soon. For a supposedly innocent game will break the heart of a certain someone…  
  
Matt Ishida sighed deeply, his friends and his half brother were over at his apartment, and they were exceedingly bored.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Tai complained.  
  
"I don't know," Matt shrugged.   
  
"Damn…" Tai muttered.  
  
"I suggest we perhaps play a game," Izzy said.  
  
"Great idea!" Joe said.  
  
"Like what?" Tai asked.  
  
"Umm…how about truth or dare?" Izzy suggested.  
  
"What are we seven?" Tai retorted.  
  
"No, why not. Truth or dare it is," Matt smirked.  
  
"I don't like the sounds of this…" Joe began…  
  
Tai sighed and reluctantly agreed.  
  
"So Izzy, since you suggested it you can go first," Matt instructed.  
  
"Alright, Matt truth or dare?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Truth," Matt said calmly.  
  
"Alright…out of Sora and Mimi who would you choose?" Izzy asked smirking a bit…  
  
Matt's eyes grew wide; his face which was once calm and relaxed was filled with worry and uncertainties.  
  
"Well…" Tai said looking at Matt all smug.  
  
"Alright, I guess Sora…" Matt sighed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Tai exclaimed loudly.  
  
TK turned around at them, holding a cordless phone. "Can you please quiet down? I'm talking to Kari," TK pleaded.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tai said to TK glaring at him.  
  
"Um…eh…about HOMEWORK!!! THAT'S IT! SO I'LL BE GOING NOW KARI AND EH THANKS!!! BYE!!!" TK shouted and hung up. He quickly sat down with the rest of the guys.  
  
"Anyways…WHAT THE HELL? SORA?!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong with Sora?" Matt asked Tai raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that she's Sora, ya know?" Tai explained, looking down at the floor.  
  
"To you maybe Tai, but there's bound to be guys out there who are hot for her, why the hell are you freaking out anyways?" Matt asked him.  
  
"I…I don't know…." Tai trailed off  
  
The rest of the guys just looked at him.  
  
"Tai do you think you might actually LIKE Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"What the fuck? No…" Tai said.  
  
"Then why did you react so strongly to Matt's decision?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You know what? Let's stop interrogating Tai and carry on with the game!" Joe suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" TK agreed.  
  
"Alright, so my turn…Tai truth or dare?" Matt asked him.  
  
Tai glared at Matt, "truth," Tai said coolly.  
  
"Do you like Sora, and you HAVE to tell the truth!!!" Matt said.  
  
"NO WAIT!!! DARE!!!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, I dare you to tell me if you like Sora!!!" Matt laughed evilly.  
  
"That's is fucking cheap and you know it!!!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Alright then, but Tai do you think that Sora has feelings for you?" Matt asked him with all seriousness.  
  
"What? No," Tai said.  
  
"Think about it Tai, REALLY," Izzy said.  
  
"No she can't like me," Tai said, he refused to believe anything they said.  
  
"Alright fine Tai, you be like that, but in the end you'll see," Matt said shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Let's carry on with the game shall we?" Joe suggested.  
  
"FINE!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Tai! I dare you to act like you like Sora for the next week, see what her reaction is and I'll leave you alone about her," Matt promised.  
  
"FINE! THAT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY THEN? OKAY!" Tai agreed, but then realized what he had just done.   
  
  
~End of Part 1~  
  
Tee hee ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it so far…  
e-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com   



	2. Default Chapter

Just a Simple Game  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: well since I have no other choice but to do this I might as well already shut up and say it ne? I don't own Digimon…  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and blah blah I swear sometimes blah *   
  
For the rest of the evening Tai couldn't stop thinking about the dare, he wasn't so thrilled about the idea of toying with Sora's emotions. If she did in fact have any feelings for him whatsoever he would play them. If Sora got hurt all because of the ridiculous game of truth or dare…  
  
"Tai! Hello! It's your turn!" Joe said waving his hand in Tai's face.  
  
Tai swatted Joe's hand away, "Sorry, what?" Tai said.  
  
"It's your turn, truth or dare?" Izzy explained.  
  
"What? Oh, you know what I'm not on the mood right now to play, or do much. Sorry to bail on you guys but I'm just gonna go home, later!" Tai said and left Matt's apartment, leaving his friends confused and speechless…well for a small period of time.  
  
"What's gotten into Tai?" TK asked looking at the door.  
  
"I don't know," Joe said.  
  
"It's your turn Izzy," Matt said.  
  
"Oh, Matt truth or dare?" Izzy asked him.  
  
"Dare," Matt said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, okay, tomorrow your going to school in nothing but your boxers," Izzy laughed.  
  
"Ah fuck…" Matt muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. The door slammed shut, the patters of footsteps on the floor were getting louder. Kari jumped her head zoomed around…  
  
"Tai! You scared me half to death!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said looking down at the floor, he slowly began to walk towards his and Kari's room. He slowly turned the knob…  
  
"Tai?" Kari called.  
  
"Yes?" Tai said turning around facing Kari.  
  
"Weren't you going to stay over at Matt's?" Kari asked him.  
  
Tai turned back to the door, "I wasn't really up to it, and so I came back home. I'm tired, night Kari," Tai said and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight Tai," Kari said and returned to watching late-night television.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? How could I be so dense?" Tai thought.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Alright then, but Tai do you think that Sora has feelings for you?" Matt asked him with all seriousness.  
  
"What? No," Tai said.  
  
"Think about it Tai, REALLY," Izzy said.  
  
"No she can't like me," Tai said, he refused to believe anything they said.  
  
"Alright fine Tai, you be like that, but in the end you'll see," Matt said shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Let's carry on with the game shall we?" Joe suggested.  
  
"FINE!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Tai! I dare you to act like you like Sora for the next week, see what her reaction is and I'll leave you alone about her," Matt promised.  
  
"FINE! THAT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY THEN? OKAY!" Tai agreed.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"How could I be so stupid?!" Tai began once again and started banging his head on a near by table.  
  
He raised his head to find a picture of him and Sora when they were on the same soccer team. They looked so happy, and soon, soon he would ruin that friendship. It was too late to back out now; Tai just couldn't, for he was a prideful ass. Tai seated him self on his bed, the then laid back and began to think…  
  
"Who ever said Sora HAD any feelings for me, I just have to act like I like her, she can reject me as much as she can and as often. So I guess I have nothing to worry about at all!" Tai thought.  
  
A cold night breeze blew through the open glass doors. Tai got up from his bed and headed towards the door. He looked into the night sky; it was full of bright stars and the shining moon. Tai stepped out onto the balcony; the wind blew through his big hair.   
  
"Things should be okay, Sora doesn't like me and I don't like Sora. That's just what I have to keep on telling myself. So this won't turn into hell, it won't screw up our lives. It's just a simple game and that's all it is. So tomorrow will come, and it'll be okay…."  
  
~End of Part 2~  
  
meh that was ummm screwed sorry!!!  
e-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  



	3. Default Chapter

  
Just a Simple Game  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: What more do you people want from me?! I mean I have over 40 posts in this section?!!?!!? Bloody- never mind I don't own Digimon...  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear sometimes blah blah don't complain blah blah *  
  
The hallway was noisy and claustrophobic; several conversations could be overheard, but not understood for they were all over each other's words. It was a miracle how students could find their friends. Sora was in the distance by her locker, she didn't know it but today would change her life...  
  
"Oh my god..." a girl muttered as she saw Matt coming down the hallway, half naked! ^_^  
  
"Wooooooo! Looking good Matt!" a girl yelled.  
  
Matt blushed furiously, he quickly walked away into a crowd.  
  
"SMILE!" another girl said and took a picture of Matt.  
  
"Damn it!" Matt muttered.  
  
"What a Kodak moment!" her friend joked as they walked off laughing.  
  
Just then Tai and Izzy were walking down the halls.   
  
"Izumi! You're a fucking dead man! I'm going to kick your ass! You and that computer of yours!!!" Matt yelled as he came running down the hall.   
  
Izzy ran away frantically, Tai laughed as he saw Matt chase Izzy down the hallway. He stopped laughing when he saw Sora coming down the hall in his direction. There was no escape, no turning back for there; he couldn't lose his pride...  
  
"Hey Tai, what's up?" Sora asked cheerfully.  
  
"Up? Nothing's up! Why would anything be up? Do you know anything?!" Tai blurted. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" Tai thought.  
  
"Damn, sorry..." Sora said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that,"  
  
"No it's alright…" Sora said.  
  
"You look really nice today," Tai muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sora said looking straight at Tai.  
  
"I said you look really nice today," Tai said clearer.  
  
Nearby Izzy, Matt and Joe were listening….  
  
"That's it Tai keep on going…." Matt muttered.  
  
Izzy and Joe began chuckling softly…  
  
"Did you hear something?" Tai asked Sora but then noticed she was blushing…  
  
"No," Sora said quietly.  
  
"So um Sora I was um wondering would you like wanna go out sometime?" Tai asked quickly and then sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh! Sure that'd be great!" Sora said.  
  
"What the fuck?!? She actually said yes! Crap! Sora I'm so sorry, this is gonna be hell…" Tai thought. "Great so I'll pick you up at eight? Bye!" Tai quickly said and walked off.  
  
Sora looked confused but then sighed and turned around and walked off into the crowd of students that flooded the hallway.  
  
Matt, Joe and Izzy then ran after Tai…  
  
"Tai wait!!!" Izzy called and finally caught up with Tai.  
  
"What?!?" Tai yelled.  
  
"Good job!" Matt said panting…  
  
"Good job?!? What the fuck?! Hell No! Not a good job!!!" Tai basically screamed.  
  
Heads zoomed around and faced Tai; he blushed lightly and just glared at them. They then quickly turned back to what they were doing before.  
  
"God Tai, what the hell is wrong with you?" Matt asked Tai.  
  
"What's wrong with me?! I just asked Sora out and she said yes!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"So what? I knew she was going to say yes…" Matt smirked.  
  
"What?! So why did you dare me to act like I like her?!" Tai asked him halfway near hysteria.  
  
"Why are you freaking out?" Matt asked him.  
  
"You don't get it do you? When Sora finds out she's going to be you know upset…" Tai trailed off…  
  
"No, you don't get it you like Sora!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"You are paranoid! I thought you said you'd leave the whole Sora thing to rest!" Tai hollered.  
  
"Will the both of you shut up damn it!?" Izzy yelled waving his arms oddly.  
  
Tai and Matt looked at Izzy shocked…  
  
"Well Izumi I didn't know you had it in you!" Matt said and smacked Izzy on the back. Izzy fell forward…  
  
"Oops eh sorry! Anyways you've got nothing to worry about Tai!" Matt reassured Tai.  
  
"And why the hell would that be?" Tai asked Matt.  
  
"She'll never find out…" Matt snickered.  
  
"How can you be so sure? The last thing I want to do is hurt Sora…" Tai trailed off….  
  
"Why are you so protective of Sora?" Matt asked Tai, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What?! She's my friend!" Tai said rather quickly, turning his head around to hide his faint blush.  
  
"No this goes deeper than that…" Matt declared.  
  
"No it doesn't!!!" Tai practically screamed.  
  
"Oh sure Tai…" Matt said nudging Tai.  
  
"Shut the hell up," Tai retorted at Matt and walked off to his next class.  
  
"PMS…" Matt simply said.  
  
"Hey Matt!!! Nice boxers!!!" a group of girls screamed and began chasing after Matt…  
  
~End of Part 3~  
  
Umm rite that was odd….  
Shorty-chan  
shortythebunny@yahoo.com 


	4. Default Chapter

  
Just a Simple Game  
Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the same thing I said 5 fics ago and beyond that..  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear sometimes… *  
  
  
The time was a 7:30, Tai walked back and forth frantically, mumbling words that didn't seem to make any sense. Atleast not to Kari, who was getting dizzy watching Tai.  
  
"Tai! Stop it please…" Kari pleaded.  
  
"What? Oh sorry…" Tai began…   
  
"Tai, what's wrong? You're worrying me," Kari explained.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just…" Tai trailed off...  
  
"Nervous?" Kari suggested.  
  
Tai remained silent, he stood there in the hallway with his head hanging low.  
  
"Tai, I know about the dare," Kari said out of the blue.  
  
Tai's eyes widened and he turned his head around and faced Kari. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well when TK thought he hung of on me, he actually didn't…I overheard it ALL," Kari explained.  
  
"I…I don't know what came over me…GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? HOW COULD I BE SO DAMN STUPID!?!" Tai screamed…  
  
"Tai, everything's going to be okay in the end," Kari reassured Tai.  
  
"I need to call Matt…" Tai said and headed into his room to call Matt.   
  
Tai held up the phone was he waited for Matt to answer…  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Matt? It's Tai,"   
  
"Hey! So are you ready?"  
  
"I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!"   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're acting like you're going to kill someone tonight,"   
  
"Well I feel like an asshole anyways…"   
  
"She isn't going to find out!"   
  
Tai sighed. "Fine, talk to you later,"  
  
"Good luck,"  
  
Tai hung up the phone; he left his room and then went off to o pick up Sora for their "date."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai and Sora were at the city field, watching a soccer game.   
  
"And I thought kids would be able to play better later on…" Tai said.  
  
"Aww, come on Tai. They're not THAT bad…" Sora said.  
  
"THAT bad, keyword THAT," Tai smiled.  
  
"Hey remember when I joined your team back in fourth grade?" Sora asked Tai.  
  
"Of course I do! I thought you were just some girl…" Tai began…  
  
"SOMEGIRL?" Sora said.  
  
"But you're not!" Tai said quickly.  
  
Sora remained silent.  
  
"You're nice, caring, sweet, smart, a good friend and you're beautiful too…" Tai said. "Whoa…am I aware of what I just said? Do I like Sora?!?!" Tai thought.  
  
"You really think so?" Sora asked quietly.  
  
"yes, I do…" Tai said. "I do like Sora…" Tai thought.  
  
Sora looked into Tai's big, brown eyes, she just looked at them without saying a single word.  
  
"Did I do something?" Tai asks with out a clue.  
  
Sora just kept on looking at Tai…  
  
Tai then began to look back at her…  
  
Sora leaned in forward…  
  
Tai followed her actions…  
  
And with that they shared their very first kiss.  
  
The very next day…  
  
Tai was extremely perky the very next morning, for he had forgotten all about the little dare, until Matt….  
  
"Hey Tai!" Matt called.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Tai called back.  
  
"So how did it go?" Matt asked.  
  
"The date? It went great," Tai said smiling.  
  
"That's good to know," Matt said.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Tai yelled.  
  
"What?!?" Matt asked.  
  
"I forgot that it was all a game…" Tai explained.  
  
"WHAT?! How can you forget that it was all a game?" Matt asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know I was caught up with the moment…" Tai trailed off…  
  
"So what did you do?" Matt asked Tai, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I kissed her," Tai said.  
  
"WAY TO GO TAI!" Matt yelled and patted Tai on the back.  
  
"Don't congratulate me! It was all just a game, the feelings, the date and that would mean the kiss…" Tai said.  
  
"No it wasn't. You didn't remember about the game so it was real," Matt explained, trying to calm down Tai.  
  
"But the thing is, it IS a game. It was all a dare! The feelings were a game, the date was a game, and everything I did on that date was a game. Nothing in that date was real, I'm a lying, prideful bastard. I was the person who played the game and Sora was my game piece…" Tai said.  
  
Matt just looked speechless…  
  
"Matt? Matt what's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt pointed behind Tai, when he turned around he found SORA!  
  
"Shit…" Tai mumbled.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Just a Simple Game  
Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: is it really necessary? Well course it is…damn it…I don't own Digimon. BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear a bit sometimes*  
  
"So it was all a game was it? I'm your damn game piece, right? So that's it? Is it the truth? Am I a game? Am I a game? AM I A FUCKING GAME?!?!?" Sora yelled.  
  
**I'm a big Freddie Prinze Jr. fan ^_^**  
  
  
"yes.." Tai said quietly and hung his head with shame.  
  
Sora slapped Tai and ran off…with everyone's prying eyes watching. Tai was about to go but then Matt stopped him.  
  
"Let her go she needs time," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah! She needs more time to think I'm a bastard!" Tai said and struggled his way out of Matt's grasp.  
  
Matt just shook his head and turned around to find a bunch of girls holding up pictures of him in his BOXERS!!!  
  
They just giggled, as Matt grew red. He then looked around the halls and found that the pictures where all over school…  
  
"Shit…" Matt said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SORA!" Tai called.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you Tai!" Sora cried.  
  
"Sora, you have to let me explain!" Tai pleaded.  
  
"There's no need to explain! You're a lying prideful bastard and I'm your fucking toy, your game as you put it," Sora said crying…  
  
"It's not like that…" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Then how was it Tai? Was it play with Sora's emotions time? And a little kiss would just be your little prize?" Sora said bawling her eyes out.  
  
"No!" Tai said.  
  
"I just can't take anymore," Sora cried and ran off…  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Tai shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora locked herself in her room for three hours; she had stopped crying nearly an hour ago…  
  
The phone rang….  
  
Sora didn't budge,  
  
The phone kept on ringing…  
  
Sora still did not budge,  
  
"This is the Takenouchi residence, please leave you name, message and phone number after the beep," the answering machine said.  
  
.::beep::. "Sora, it's Tai. Come on I know you're there. I need to talk to you. I'm just going to keep on calling so you might as well pick up the phone…"   
  
Sora reluctantly got off from her bed and picked up the phone.  
  
"What now Tai?"   
  
"Sora you have to let me explain!"  
  
"Well Tai I'll just tell you what I know...YOU USED ME HORRIBLY!!!"  
  
"Sora, I didn't want to but…"  
  
"But you decided to screw me over and make this the worse day of my life. You know what I'm just not in the mood for talking, bye Tai," Sora sniffed and hung up. Sora returned to her bed and began weeping once more. She eventually got hungry and headed to the kitchen.  
  
There was a knock at the door…  
  
"TAI GO AWAY!" Sora yelled, keeping her tears locked up inside.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" Tai yelled back.  
  
"I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE RIGHT NOW!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Well you don't have a choice right now, you can even call the cops if you want but I know you won't," Tai said.  
  
"Well maybe I will," Sora threatened.  
  
"No you won't,"  
  
"Yes I will,"   
  
"No you won't,"   
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Stop lying,"  
  
"I'm not lying, Tai!"  
  
"Yes you are, you're a horrible liar,"   
  
"Tai, aren't you hear for a reason? So get it over with and I can continue being upset at you,"  
  
"If you insist, well like I said on the phone right before you cut me off…I didn't want to take the dare but…" Tai began…  
  
"You're a prideful ass hole?"  
  
"Yes, but I think I just led myself and everyone else to think that, that was my only reason, I guess I had another motive…" Tai explained.  
  
"And that would be?" Sora asked softly, while tears began flowing down her face.  
  
"I knew deep, deep down inside, even if I didn't admit it to my closest friends, even to my family, even to myself, that I did in fact, like you. So if I acted on the dare then, then I guess it would have given me what I had always secretly wanted, you," Tai explained.  
  
Sora opened the door and wiped away her tears. "Really?"   
  
"If I didn't care about you then why the hell would I be here right now talking to you? I mean I'm not lying…" Tai said.  
  
"You're a terrible liar anyways,"   
  
"And you're any better?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then how come I fooled you?"  
  
"Well technically you didn't,"  
  
"Yeah sure you believe that,"  
  
"Shut up,"  
  
"Why won't you shut up already and let me kiss you?"  
  
And with that Sora automatically shut up and Tai leaned in and kiss her sweetly and softly on the lips.  
  
"You have no idea how long I had waited for you to do that," Sora whispered.  
  
"You have no idea how long I had wanted to do that," Tai whispered back.  
  
"I think I had some idea…" Sora giggled and she kissed him.  
  
~The End~  
  
Well another fic done, and another idea goes by…geez  
  
Site: http://taiora.cjb.net  
E-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
ICQ: 44473419  



End file.
